Chaotix investigates
by Kivuli the Wolfox
Summary: The chaotix get a strange phone call, while they be able to solve this case in a haunted castle...? soory not so good at summarys...OK being fixed guys!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the trio as Vector listened to his music, Espio meditated in a corner and Charmy flew around the room being annoying as usual. That was until a phone call came later in the day...Charmy quickly flew over to the phone but Vector grabbed it before Charmy.

" Hello. Chaotix Detectives how may we help you?" Vector

The person on the other side as though they were out of

" Please come quick, something is happening" The Voice said.

Vector asked quickly where they were.

The voice replied anxiously "Cryptic Castle."

The phone suddenly went dead. Vector stared at the phone in his hand. Vector snapped out of his trance.

" Espio! "

The Chameleon opened his eyes and trotted over to Vector, sensing something was wrong. Vector told him about the phone call and as Vector finished, Espio went into his room to collect his weapons as Vector got Charmy.

Leaving their office, they made their way to Cryptic Castle.

It didn't take them too long to reach their destination but once they did each Chaotix member had a chill run down their spines. Espio shivered, he didn't like this at all and he decided to ask Vector.

"Vector?" Espio said as the crocodile turned to them "I don't like this one little bit."

"Espio you've always got a bad feeling about these places...You're not scared are you?"

"No, of course not" Espio quickly replied as he diverted his eyes away from Vector.

Vector looked at Espio again and shrugged while Chamy flew round to face Espio

"You Sure."Charmy sang with a stupid grin.

Espio quickly walked past him and caught up with Vector.

As they opened the steel doors, Espio hesitated but unfortunately for him, Vector had noticed. Vector walked up to him and placed an arm around his shoulders.

"You're ok" Vector quietly asked but Espio shook it off

"I am not scared"he said without Charmy hearing him.

The castle was like any other castle, dark, creepy but Espio couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them. He kept looking behind him every few steps and this eventually made Vector uneasy as well.

Everything was going fine as they searched for clues to where the person who had called them could be. Everything was silent until they heard a series of bangs. Charmy, being as curious as he is, flew up to the wall and knocked twice and to their surprise, they got an answer of two knocks. Charmy spun round to smile at the others. Vector walked up to Charmy and Espio stood there not understanding his feelings.

"Am I scared?" Espio thought to himself.

"Hey." Vector said as he approached the Chameleon.

This made Espio jump, startled and go invisible. Vector stared at the spot where Espio had been. Espio eventually became visible again. Vector knew that Espio only did that when he was scared or if he was in combat but Vector knew he wasn't fighting.

"You sure your OK" Vector asked only to get silence as an answer.

Espio tried to find his voice but to no avail. Instead he gave Vector a reassuring smile. Vector pulled him into a quick hug making Espio flinch. Vector then lead him down the hall.

Vector came to a locked steel door. They could hear murmering on the other side and this made Vector determined to get this door open. He flung himself against it, making the door fly off its hinges. What they saw was unexpected...a body lying on the floor...surrounded in blood...

That's the first chapter one will be up soon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vector stared at the body until he felt someone shaking beside him. He and looked down to see a very pale looking chameleon beside him. Vector dropped to his knees to comfort Espio.

"He had never been like this before." Vector thought as he placed his hand on Espio's arm.

"You ok Espio...Whats gotten into you?"

"I dont know Vector...something doesnt feel right thats all"

Vector began to get back to his feet when he felt someone tug on his arm.

"V..Vector..." Vector looked at Espio who was now eyeing the floor.

"...Is...Isitokaytobeafraid." Vector looked at the chameleon.

"Espio...of course it is...but theres nothing to be afraid of...me and Chamy are here too."Vector reassured him.

As Espio and Vector stood they noticed Charmy examining the surrounding area. Vector started to walk over to Charmy, when he noticed Espio wasnt following, he looked back to see Espio staring at the ground. He continued to make his way over to Charmy until a door slammed shut. Everyone froze, except Espio who ran over to Vector. There was another slamming noise but from behind them this time.

The trio scanned the room as they backed into a hallway away from the body, as they did so, the door in front of them slammed shut keeping them away from their exit.

Vector, Charmy and Espio sat in a corner, it was now a dead end at both sides of the room. This alone made Espio even more nervous. He hated being claustraphobic, it was such a disadvantage, he tried to control the panic that was growing inside him but he was unable to console it. Espio started to shake as the panic attack started...his breathing came in short, shallow breathes which caught the attention of Vector . He got Charmy out of they way so he could try to calm the chameleon. Vector knew that Espio was claustraphobic but he didnt know how bad it could get. Vector pulled Espio into his arms as he started to speak to him, trying to divert his attention from the surroundings they were trapped in but Espio's panic attack kept getting worse, he had started to cry and was now struggling to get away from Vector but he had a firm grip on him.

Hours seemed to past. Espio had finally become exhausted from struggling and had turned to sobbing into Vector as they sat on the ground. Charmy was bored (which isnt exactly surprising). Vector pulled his phone out again to try and get a signal...but... there was none. Vector sighed and looked down at Espio who had eventually cried himself to exhaustion and had fallen asleep. He then looked to charmy who had fallen asleep too

"Guess they have the right idea" Vector sighed to himself

He switched off his phone to reserve the battery, put it away and lay down too. He looked to Charmy lying at his shoulder and Espio curled up at his side, he sighed as he shifted himself so he could get some sleep but just in time to see Espio yawn and open his eyes to looked at Vector who was now lying down looking at him.

"Espio get some sleep" he whispered

Espio yawned in responce curled up and fell asleep once again as did Vector.

(Hope you liked it. I dont know how many chapters there are going to be. Sorry if you feel that Espio is out of charactor but it fits in with the story...)


	3. Chapter 3

Rescue

Vector opened his eyes and looked around. Sunlight came through some cracks in the wall indicating that it was morning. Vector brought out his phone he held itto the ceiling to try and recieve a signal. He was about to sigh when he noticed a signal bar. Vector nearly shouted when he realized Espio and Charmy were still asleep, well Espio was since Charmy had just flown up and bumped into Vectors snout.

"Hey Vector" sang Charmy but Vector shut him up

"Shh Espio's asleep, I want him to sleep through this so sit down and be quiet" Vector whispered back

Charmy stuck his tounge out at Vector and looked down at Espio, whose cheeks where still heavily stained and it was obvious he must have been crying during the night. Charmy sighed and sat at the other side of Vector.

Vector rang up Knuckles and prayed he was in...

"Hello" came the reply at the other end of the line.

"Knuckles thank God. We have been stuck in this stupid Cryptic Castle all night." Vector whispered.

"Ok OK..Why are you whispering and what are you doing in the castle anyways." Knuckles asked

"Well Espio is asleep from having a panic attack 'cause of his claustrophobia and we were here to investigate something and things started to get really weird." He explained

"Right am coming to get you"

"Thanks Knux" Vector gave him some directions to where they were before hanging up.

Knuckles had told Sonic and Tails what had happened and they were more than willing to help. They arrived at the castle and it didnt look nearly as creepy as it did during the time the trio went through the doors, Knuckles told the other two where Vector was and had said. They came to a door that looked as though it had been thrown off its hinges so they decided to go through. Knuckles remembered what Vector had said about a body lying on the floor but nothing was there. Knuckles decided against telling Sonic and Tails that and went to a door at the other end of the room.

Vector and Charmy had heard a knock on the door. Charmy flew over

"Knuckles is that you." Charmy asked

"Charmy yea its me. Get back I am going to knock this door down."

Charmy did as he was told and went back to Vector who already had Espio in his arms. Knuckles succeeded in making a hole large enough for everyone to get through. Knuckles, Sonic and Tails came up to Vector to make sure everyone was alright. Sonic Tails and Charmy had already gone through the hole, ready to leave the castle. Knuckles took a look at Espio and noticed his tear stained face.

"He was crying really hard" Vector told him as Knuckles gave Espio a small sad smile.

As Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Charmy and Espio, who was still in Vector's arms, left the castle. They heard some screaming coming from the castle. Sonic was about to run back when he was grabbed by Knuckles.

Vector said "Dont go in there, It'll be a trap or something"

"How do you know?" Sonic asked

"Cause I definatly saw a dead body in there."

Charmy nodded in agreement "I saw it too, so did Espio"

"Vector, where are we?" A quiet voice said.

Vector stopped as he looked down at Espio who had finally woken up.

"Knuckles, Sonic and Tails came to rescue us and we are heading home" Vector explained

"You want down?"

Espio only nodded as he was placed back on the ground. Vector watched as Espio regained his balance and began to walk beside him. They rest waited to let Espio and Vector catch up with them and they continued to walk back to Sonic's place.

I hope that was Okay for my first story...

Thankyou for reading...please R+R thankyou!


End file.
